Filius Dei
by ImpalaAngel13
Summary: A short drabble. Dean and Cas are in the library, and Dean is curious about a certain historical figure. Rated for mild language.


**Hi. Eleventh story, I think? Yeah. This is my lucky number, guys! Here's a humorous, random story I wrote off the top of my head, which is definitely not my style. My sister was listening to the soundtrack from **Jesus Christ Superstar** and I got this little drabble idea. Oh, and the Latin title? It's my new thing. Enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.**

* * *

><p>"Cas, obviously God is real," Dean began<p>

"And?" Castiel's ever-stoic face was skeptical. "How is that important to this ghost case?"

Dean glared at the angel. "I was getting to that," he huffed in exasperation as he thumbed through the files on possible angry spirits. "You were just being impatient."

"Well? I'm waiting to hear what you were going to say," Cas prompted.

"Oh." Dean scooted around in his seat so that he faced the trench coat-clad man. "So…God is real; angels and shit like that are real-"

"I won't take offense for that comment," Cas interrupted in solemn annoyance.

Dean's mouth turned down wearily. "Just let me talk, Cas."

"I'm offended now that you said that."

The hunter grimaced apologetically and continued. "So is Jesus real?"

Castiel frowned. "How is that pertinent or useful in any way?"

"Just answer the damn question, Cas!" Dean exploded in frustration. He was shushed by a passing librarian who was obviously expecting two FBI agents to be more respectful in a public environment.

"Dean, can you just leave that subject alone? It is a sore subject among the Host. The last time that a human mentioned that name to an angel, they were struck by lightning." When Dean raised his eyebrows, Cas leaned in and added, "It was during one of Zachariah's bad moods."

"…Oh," Dean commented carefully.

Cas nodded grimly. "So don't mention that name again." He turned in his own seat to face forward again while perusing an article about a particular gruesome suicide in the late 1700's. He turned through the pages with a determined set to his face, as if he was trying his best to ignore Dean.

The eldest Winchester was silent for a total of five minutes and 36 seconds. Then, while he casually flipped through a book on ghost lore, Dean smoothly inquired, "Why don't you guys like, you know, what's-his-face?"

The angel slammed his thick, leather-bound book shut loudly, sending up a cloud of dust that made Dean sneeze. "Dean, let it go!" Cas hissed at the sniffling human.

"Not until you tell me why you have the Son of God's name changed to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named!" Dean countered with a self-satisfied smirk.

"He is a son of God," Castiel answered tightly. "That is why we do not like him."

Dean raised a single, suave eyebrow. "Care to elaborate?"

Cas rolled his eyes in an extremely human way. "He is a mortal, human son of our Father and yet he still receives more love and attention than any angel in existence! How is that fair?" The angel pouted- it was a talent he'd picked up from Sam- and looked away moodily.

"So," Dean began in disbelief, "you just hate him because he's more _popular_ than you?"

"Yes," came the raspy, deep-voiced answer.

Dean barked out a laugh. "Wow. That's just pathetic." He returned to his book, shaking his head while chuckling. His mood darkened, however, as another fifteen minutes passed in the quiet library. He knew that Sam was usually the one to do all of the nerd research, but the little bitch was sick with the stomach flu and was probably hacking his guts out into the toilet by now. "Damn library," he grumbled under his breath. "Just give me the name of the stupid spirit!"

"It's never that easy, Dean," a clearly irked Castiel commented absently from where he was finding his page in his leather-bound book.

"Try me," Dean replied testily.

Another hour passed. By now, Dean was frantically searching through the books, muttering under his breath. "Stupid!" he nearly yelled.

Castiel looked up, his blue eyes crinkled in a vengeful grin. "Looking for this?" he asked, holding up an article that matched their ghost perfectly.

Dean gaped at the angel. "When did you find that?" he asked in stunned disbelief.

"About two minutes after we got here," Cas replied conversationally. "I was just reading the rest of the files for fun. I'd finished them by the time you asked about my...other brother."

"You're kidding me!" Dean yelled.

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" The angel stood up and walked away, heading out of the library. Right before he reached the end of their aisle of books, Cas looked back at the dumbfounded Dean. "Don't mess with me," he warned before striding out the door; his tan trench coat was flapping in the breeze.

* * *

><p><strong>Eh. Just a thought. Reviews, please?<strong>


End file.
